Mobile terminals, or mobile (cellular) telephones, for mobile telecommunications systems like GSM, UMTS, D-AMPS and CDMA2000 have been used for many years now. In the older days, mobile terminals were used almost exclusively for voice communication with other mobile terminals or stationary telephones. More recently, the use of modern terminals has been broadened to include not just voice communication, but also various other services and applications such as www/wap browsing, video telephony, electronic messaging (e.g. SMS, MMS, email, instant messaging), digital image or video recording, FM radio, music playback, exercise analysis, electronic games, calendar/organizer/time planner, word processing, etc. Furthermore, the modern terminals have local connectivity abilities, such as Bluetooth, allowing the mobile terminals to communicate with a wide array of devices.
Being mobile, the mobile terminals are naturally often used while the user is moving. When in movement, it requires close attention by the user to provide user input to the mobile terminal.
In the prior art, one attempt to simplify user interaction while in movement is to allow the user to control the mobile terminal with voice control. In this way, the user can speak commands into a microphone of the mobile terminal to control the mobile terminal. While this solution somewhat alleviates user interaction while mobile, it can be awkward to speak commands into a mobile phone, e.g. when using public transport. Additionally, it can sometimes be difficult for the mobile terminal to distinguish between the allowable commands, particularly if several users share usage of one terminal.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a mobile communication terminal and method providing a user interface which is easier to use while the user is mobile.